


成对的日月

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *无名x葛温德林x无名*时间线在葛温王前去肉身传火后。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/The Nameless King
Kudos: 10





	成对的日月

1.  
太阳长子是在一个夏天的夜晚得知葛温德林出生的消息的。  
那时候他年纪还很轻，估摸十五六岁的样子，连个头都没有骑士长翁斯坦来得高。有时候调皮起来，不但不会完成翁斯坦留给他的训练任务，甚至还会偷偷跑到城外溜达，直至日头落下才回到城中。  
他本以为迎接他的又是翁斯坦劈头盖脸地一顿训诫，但是当他走入城中时，大多数银骑士都凑在亚诺尔隆德的下层，交头接耳地讨论着什么秘密事项。  
“……听说了吗？新的王子出生了。”  
“那还算王子吗？……据说都不是人类的孩子。”  
“他根本没有脚！刚刚我巡逻的时候看到啦，好像是蛇尾巴什么的……”  
“好可怕……真不知道是什么生物。”  
“——肃静！”  
翁斯坦提着他的长枪，从亚诺尔隆德下层高耸的、铁质的门扉旁走了进来。他一如既往稳重地走着，黄金甲在行走过程中发出沉闷的声响。  
方才还挤在窗户口叽叽喳喳讨论着的银骑士们瞬间噤了声，并自动为翁斯坦让出一条道来。太阳长子那时候还挤在银骑士们的正中央，一头银发被银骑士们头盔上的两根尖尖挑得乱七八糟——太阳长子虽然不爱说话，但是非常喜欢听银骑士们讲八卦。  
亚诺尔隆德空旷的大厅一片寂静，只有骑士长踱步的声音。翁斯坦走到银骑士们的中央，像抓小狗一样扯住了太阳长子的围巾。  
“殿下，请给我来。”翁斯坦语气尊敬，行动却堪称粗鲁。太阳长子还来不及吱声，就整个地被翁斯坦拖走了。只留下那些呆立着的银骑士远远地看着他们，眼神里满是想知道更多八卦的羡慕的神情。  
骑士长一路将太阳长子领到公爵书库。然而在公爵书库的门口，翁斯坦却单膝跪地：  
“殿下，接下来请您自己进去见见王子，我没有进入书库的权限。”  
太阳长子奇怪地看了翁斯坦一眼，翁斯坦头低低地，太阳长子猜不出他的心情。他只能沉默地点点头，走进了那个平常无人能进入的公爵书库。  
——这个地方似乎很受父王重视。太阳长子腹诽。公爵书库是连太阳长子都很少进入的区域。在太阳长子很小的时候，他曾经被葛温王带进来玩过一回。他本以为骑士们只会依赖于信仰，而公爵书库密藏着的大量魔法着实让小时候的太阳长子大开眼界。  
书库里的大多数藏书太阳长子都看不懂，那是用古老的龙之语言编织成的书籍。太阳长子沿着漫长的书库楼梯一层一层地绕上去，再从大理石的阶梯一级又一级地走下来。公爵书库里一个人都没有，大多数书上布满了冷若寒霜的结晶，整个公爵书库弥漫着陈旧的纸味。  
太阳长子凭借着他依稀的记忆，推开了公爵希斯房间的门。说是房间，那不过是一个布满了结晶的宽敞大厅。地面、墙上，顶上，全是凝固的冰晶，都快让人认不出这究竟是书库的内部，还是某个寒冰之地的洞窟。  
出乎意料的是，公爵希斯并不在里面。那结晶大厅的正中央放着一张由结晶魔法编织成的小摇篮床，里面不断、不断地传来婴儿的啼哭声。  
太阳长子急忙上前，他一掀开那小摇篮床上薄如轻纱的冰晶幕布，他便看见了他的弟弟——一个长着银色头发的、皮肤柔软却不断哭泣的小婴儿。  
那个婴儿有一半的身躯是被一层薄薄的布盖住的。太阳长子想起他姐姐照料孩子时的样子，就把那小婴儿抱了起来。然而当他一抱，那层又湿又滑“薄布”就呲溜一下地落了下来。  
——那不是什么薄布，那是个蛹茧。  
更令太阳长子震惊的是，那个婴儿并没有脚。婴儿本该有脚的地方，被数十条小蛇替代。那些小蛇实在太小，以至于像十几条小虫子一样。它们软趴趴地耷拉在太阳长子健壮的手臂上，时不时扭动它们的头部，有时候还如婴儿吸乳一般地咬上太阳长子的皮肤。  
小婴儿趴在太阳长子的怀里，像是寻找母亲的拥抱一样，将脑袋紧紧地贴在太阳长子的胸口处，寻求些许的温暖。婴儿哭的时断时续，声音都在啜泣。太阳长子抱着他刚出生的弟弟，缓缓地走。一圈一圈、一层一层。然而婴儿还时不时会哭。太阳长子又把他的大拇指给小婴儿吸吮，这婴儿不知怎么的，刚出生就有小蛇一般的锐牙，差点把太阳长子的拇指咬破。  
太阳长子一边走，一边望着小婴儿哭的有些红肿的银眼睛。  
那是一双和太阳长子如出一辙的、漂亮的银色眼睛。  
——这是我的弟弟，他没有脚，他是半条的蛇。  
太阳长子眼睛湿润，他此刻恨他自己不是弟弟的母亲。  
于是，他解开自己的围巾，仔细地将他的弟弟裹成一团，让婴儿不再寒冷。他又将自己的衣服掀开，奉献他没用的男性乳头以作为弟弟的奶嘴，让那小蛇牙的齿痕刻印在他的乳晕上。小蛇的牙齿实在尖锐，太阳长子疼得流泪，但他仍感到一股奇妙的安心与平稳。那是自从葛温王——他那令人敬仰的父亲——前去传火后，太阳长子为数不多感到宁静的时刻。  
这份疼痛是亲情的证明。

2.  
时间过得很快。火快消亡，而葛温王用他的肉体让世界延续。  
亚诺尔隆德一切未变，银骑士们来回巡逻，王城正午的艳阳从未落下。秋天的时候，太阳长子学会了雷电的奇迹，并悄悄地长得比翁斯坦高出了一个头。在很多个冬天以后，葛温艾薇雅嫁到了远方的洛斯里克。而在很多个春天以后，葛温德林十五岁了。  
葛温德林一直由各式各样的乳母带大。在那期间，公爵希斯从未从他的书库里出来过一次，尽管很多人都认为葛温德林或许是公爵希斯的孩子。毕竟，所有人都知道，公爵希斯是一条没有性别的龙，而劣化的龙会成为蛇，人与龙的孩子则会成为半蛇。  
在葛温德林出生以后，翁斯坦和所有的骑士都发现太阳长子变得稳重了许多。他不再逃掉训练，也不再到处闲逛溜达，每天无论忙到多晚，都会跑到亚诺尔隆德下层葛温德林的房间里陪伴他，甚至陪他睡觉。有的爱开玩笑的银骑士还逗弄说，太阳长子仿佛是当了母亲一样，而母性坚强。  
葛温德林出不了门，他的脚全是吐着红信子的小蛇。除非在旁人的帮助下，或者除非是像蛇一样地蜿蜒爬行，葛温德林一步也走不了。  
于是，葛温德林每天唯一的乐趣，就是等待他哥哥的归来。  
在每个太阳落下而月亮升起的夜晚，月光会温柔地洒在葛温德林的窗前。而太阳长子会推门而入，点燃葛温德林房间里的灯火。那时候葛温德林会笑，他有时候会扑上去抱住他的哥哥，像婴儿的时候那样在太阳长子的怀里蹭着。太阳长子有时候会给他读故事，用他沙哑的嗓音棒读一些老生常谈的故事，有些连翁斯坦和斯摩都觉得老土的故事，葛温德林听得津津有味。每看到这种情形，太阳长子总会停下来，摸摸葛温德林的脑袋。葛温德林的头发很长，像一条银色的瀑布，配着他女孩子一样阴柔的面庞，有时候看起来像雕像里的少女神。太阳长子总顺着他柔软的发丝一路向下，有时候他还请教基亚兰编发的方法，并帮葛温德林梳上各种各样小巧可爱的发型。  
十五年来，葛温德林哪里也没有去过。他的地位不允许他像蛇一样委曲求全，或者用利牙咬碎这份和平。他高高在上，却无法行走，只能成为深闺之中的困兽。  
对葛温德林而言，亚诺尔隆德不是什么光辉耀眼的城堡。亚诺尔隆德是一扇只能透过月光的窗子，偶尔有微风吹拂，却带不来任何一只小鸟。葛温德林没有见过他的父亲，没有见过他的母亲。他只见过无数的骑士，他的姐姐葛温艾薇雅，以及太阳长子。如果不是太阳长子长久的关怀，或许葛温德林会趁着夜色，打破窗户，离开这沉闷的亚诺尔隆德吧。葛温德林并不是没有这种能力，他天赋异禀。因为公爵希斯的缘故，葛温德林天生对魔法有敏锐的感知力，他甚至能明白公爵书库里书籍的全部内容。葛温德林曾经拜托过他的哥哥为他带来几本公爵书库里的书，他也无师自通了不少魔法，大多数是结晶魔法。  
然而，葛温德林没有离开。太阳长子每天的到来是他活下去的盼头。  
不过，有时候他们两个也会瞒着所有人去冒险。  
“哥哥，”有一个晚上，葛温德林在听完故事以后，扯了扯他哥哥的衣领，“夜深了，外面没有人，我想去亚诺尔隆德里头看看。”  
“……”太阳长子沉默地思索了一会，点点头。于是，他让葛温德林穿上了长长的宫廷裙，以遮住他可怖的、小蛇般的足部，再为他戴上暗影的头冠，让葛温德林看起来像是什么公主。  
太阳长子低下身子，让葛温德林趴在他的背上。他偷偷打开葛温德林房间的门，带着葛温德林在亚诺尔隆德四处游荡了一圈。  
外头的银骑士零零星星还有几人，但是全都昏昏沉沉几近睡着。有几个醒着的想要出声喝止，太阳长子朝他们比了个明天请你们吃饭的手势，那几个银骑士也就不做声了。  
夜晚的亚诺尔隆德并非完全无光。皎洁的月亮悬在空中，温柔的风吹过枝叶，而春天的花落在琥珀色的大理石砖上。葛温德林趴在太阳长子肩头，他轻柔的呼吸声与太阳长子沉稳的呼吸声交杂在一起。  
“哥哥。”葛温德林在太阳长子的耳畔悄悄呢喃。太阳长子吓了一跳，他的耳朵有点敏感。葛温德林很明显注意到了这个敏感，所以他开玩笑一样地贴得更近，再呢喃了一次，“我亲爱的哥哥。”  
“……？”太阳长子回头看他。葛温德林则用他纤细的手摩挲着太阳长子的额头，那上面不知何时又添了两道疤痕。  
“哥哥，你在打仗吗？”  
“嗯。”太阳长子回应。  
“和谁？什么时候受的伤？受伤很痛么？”  
“……”太阳长子只是摇摇头。他不喜欢说这些。亚诺尔隆德最近的状况愈来愈差。国土四处都有深渊出没的迹象，民众们也被莫名而来的吸魂鬼所困扰。翁斯坦已经派出亚尔特留斯去退治深渊，亚尔特留斯却迟迟没有任何回来的消息。翁斯坦有一天在天台喝酒的时候，第一次哭了，眼泪在他因为长期皱眉而产生的沟壑里，将那份愁苦的沟壑聚集，填满，再落下。太阳长子明白那是因为翁斯坦知道亚尔特留斯再回不来了。亚尔特留斯可能死了，也可能被深渊永远地留住了，而翁斯坦作为他最好的朋友却无能为力。然而太阳长子也不知道怎么安慰他，他只记得他那时候叹了口气，拍了拍翁斯坦的肩膀。而太阳长子脸上受的伤，也是在那一次过后，击退吸魂鬼时留下的。  
但是葛温德林似乎对于太阳长子的闭口不言感到愤怒，他生气地咬了太阳长子的耳朵一下，险些让太阳长子叫出声来。  
“哥哥，不要离开我。”葛温德林紧紧地环住太阳长子的颈部，用他小小的舌头舔过他脖颈上所有战斗留下的沟壑，“我不想让你离开……你也不能离开……我需要你，我好需要你……”  
太阳长子没有作声，却也没有应答。他像每个葛温德林睡不着的夜晚那样，抚摸着葛温德林的头。太阳长子把葛温德林背到亚诺尔隆德长长的大门阶梯前，将葛温德林放在楼梯上，而他紧靠着葛温德林也坐下。太阳长子沉默地凝视着葛温德林，他银灰色的眼睛里情绪复杂。  
葛温德林以前也被这样对待过，往往是在葛温德林淘气想要出门，或者葛温德林打碎了什么东西，或者做错了什么事情的时候，太阳长子才会这么看他。他知道自己或许有些孩子气了，可是对葛温德林而言，这个世界太小了，只容得下一个能透过月光的花窗与一个可靠的哥哥。葛温德林不能忍受他生命中唯一的依赖受伤，更不能忍受他的离去。  
那可是葛温德林出生以来接触到的第一个温暖的胸口呀。雏鸟尚且知道将第一个给予温暖的生物认作母亲，葛温德林怎么不能将他出生时吸吮到的第一口干涸乳房的持有者，视为自己的骨中骨与肉中肉呢？尽管太阳长子永远只能是葛温德林的“哥哥”，对葛温德林而言，太阳长子早就不只是简单的兄长了。葛温德林乖乖地当一个高塔里的公主，他的情绪却像焖锅里的沸水，翻腾着翻腾着，或许已经从一锅温热的水，变成一锅滚烫的毒药。  
葛温德林扑在他哥哥的身上。他用手掀开自己被包裹得结结实实地下体，让那些小蛇缠住了太阳长子。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
“葛温德林。”太阳长子任凭葛温德林趴在他的身上，他只是一下一下顺着葛温德林银白似月光的长发。那些小蛇早就探到了太阳长子厚重的衣服内部，像是取暖一样在他全身上下摩挲着，最后又像葛温德林出生时那样，一个个地咬上太阳长子的皮肤。太阳长子吃了痛，他皱皱眉头，却没有任何不满。  
“哥哥……你觉得我的蛇，丑陋么？”  
“不。”  
“那为什么，我不可以出去？我不可以蜿蜒前行，我也不可以站在阳光下？为什么……为什么……为什么我不能和你一起并肩作战？如果那些东西不丑陋的话，我是不是可以和你一样，和翁斯坦一样，和所有骑士一样，站在你的身旁？”  
“……葛温德林，别闹。”太阳长子按住了葛温德林的脑袋，让他少说这种话。太阳长子心里清楚葛温德林也想像自己这样为亚诺尔隆德做点什么，但是葛温德林的身体条件让他明显无法出城，更别提上战场。  
“可是，哥哥，我想要每时每刻都在你的身边。除了与你一起并肩作战，我想不出其他与你同生共死的方法。”葛温德林紧紧地环住太阳长子，在他的耳畔不断、不断地呢喃着。对太阳长子而言，这份声音就好像多年前葛温德林还是婴儿时的啼哭，令人揪心却又让心里的某处柔软了下来。  
“火。”太阳长子说，“火，会将我们的生命联系。”  
“不仅仅是我们，”太阳长子补充说，他的声音低沉，“还有我们的父亲，葛温王。还有已经不在了的姐姐，以及千千万万的、全天下的所有人。”  
“……我知道，哥哥。我知道火很重要。”葛温德林的语气低了下来。他当然明白这一点，可是他想要的并不是这种普世的生命联系。葛温德林或许是个贪心的孩子，他想要和他哥哥独一无二的、没有人能够切断的、唯二的联系。  
太阳长子见葛温德林不再缠闹，就背上他，将他再次送回他的房间里。  
临走时，葛温德林抓住了太阳长子的衣领。  
小蛇爬满了太阳长子健硕的小腿，它们每个嘶嘶地、奶声奶气地叫着，而葛温德林凝视着太阳长子的眼睛。  
而在下一瞬间，葛温德林借着墙壁的力量直起身来，捧起太阳长子的脸部，朝着他厚实的嘴唇吻了下去。  
太阳长子没有反抗。他扶着他的弟弟，不让他跌倒，任凭葛温德林的舌头侵占他嘴内的每一寸，吸光他所有的氧气，无论他们舌头交缠所滴下的津液如何打湿太阳长子的围巾。  
月光洒进来，那如水般的光辉反衬着葛温德林的眼睛，倒映出他眼底里如他亲生母亲希斯那样的执着与占有欲。

3.  
后来，亚诺尔隆德人手开始匮乏。葛温德林也如愿以偿成为了暗月骑士团的团长，以这个身份为亚诺尔隆德效命。  
然而太阳长子不会再来了。葛温德林的窗口除了月光，什么也落不进来了。  
长长的走廊里只有巨大的落地窗。太阳早就落下，连壮丽的夕阳都是葛温德林制造出的幻象。  
太阳长子在某个日落的时刻离开了亚诺尔隆德。那时候葛温德林和银骑士们已经很熟络了，他成为了银骑士们的老大。听银骑士们说，太阳长子是想要接任葛温王传火的位置。却又有银骑士说，太阳长子是想找出这传火时代悲剧的突破口，而这份突破口或许还能顺便治好葛温德林的脚。  
无论如何，太阳长子走的时候确确实实拥抱了葛温德林一下，而葛温德林还是无法挽留他。他只能让他脚上的小蛇狠狠地咬掉太阳长子背上结实的肌肉。葛温德林吻了太阳长子的额头，而太阳长子为他最后编了一束漂亮的辫子。  
“我们的生命不仅仅因为火而联系。”  
葛温德林还记得他哥哥最后与他说的话。那是太阳长子多年来除了讲故事以外，对他说过的最多的话。  
“如果你能守护亚诺尔隆德的话，那么我们的生命便会永恒的联系起来——现在，整个亚诺尔隆德能做到这件事的，只有我们两个了。”  
“葛温德林，我知道你爱哭，你害怕寂寞。你没有见过母亲，甚至连父王都没有见过。对你而言，我是你生命中唯一的亲人。”  
“亚诺尔隆德的太阳很快就要落下，骑士渐渐倒下，尸体堆积如山，漫漫长夜永无火光。雾与灰很快会遍布全世界吧。不过，只要昼夜与日月流转，这个世界就还会一如既往地存在。”  
“我去寻找太阳，而你守护月亮。”  
“葛温德林，你是我唯一的弟弟……我知道你做得到。”  
葛温德林像多年以来一样，趴在太阳长子的肩头啜泣。他的眼泪染湿了太阳长子的围巾，他发疯似的咬着他哥哥的耳朵，却再也没有说出过什么“我不要离开”之类的话。  
那时候，他小声地对他的哥哥说：我爱你。他的哥哥顿了一下，朝他说：我也是。

随后，葛温德林销毁了太阳长子所有的资料，将关于太阳长子的一切都焚化在他的心里。  
这片城的太阳离开了，这片城的太阳落下了。  
而葛温德林不会让任何一个人知道这件事。  
他释放着从结晶书库里学到的幻象魔法，凭借着童年时的记忆，将亚诺尔隆德再次打扮得富丽堂皇，就像亚诺尔隆德鼎盛时期样子一般。  
——只不过，这座城里，再也没有什么太阳长子。  
于是，亚诺尔隆德日头再也没有落下过，化成了太阳的月亮将永远地照亮这片土地。  
不分昼夜。

FIN

*附注：因为整座城都是依靠葛温德林记忆打造出来的，所以葛温德林错误地以为翁斯坦和斯摩会并肩作战，才做出了王城双基这种配对诡异的战斗。翁斯坦和斯摩以前是上下级关系，不过葛温德林总是看到他们一起吃饭喝酒。而且葛温德林以前只见过城内的银骑士，所以就没有把黑骑士幻化出来。


End file.
